


Steamed Twinks

by pastelairel



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Comedy, Dumbasses, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Sauna, Spoilers, well sorta spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelairel/pseuds/pastelairel
Summary: A few months after the events of the movie, Gueira has the absolutely wondrous and not at all dumb idea to go to a sauna and see who is the last one standing. It goes about as well as it sounds like it would. Rated G for Galo and Gueira. They're not all twinks, Galo and Gueira are bi. Galo'd be a twunk, anyways. This is just a disaster. Steamed hams is better.(Post-movie)





	Steamed Twinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamtiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamtiel/gifts).

> this is my side of a fic trade with dreamtiel!! check out her works, especially when she finally posts her great promare fics! the title is an absolute mess and it made the summary a mess i did the title and summary at the request of a group chat

"Sauna battle! Sauna battle!”

“Gueira, it’s not a battle.” Lio retorted as they all stepped into the sauna.

“It is, it’s a battle royale! Last one standing wins!” Gueira grinned. “And that last one is gonna be ME!”

“Ohoho, bold words coming from you.” Meis chuckled.

“Wh-- Hey!! What’s that supposed to mean, huh?!” Gueira remained standing as everyone else sat and shook his fist in a way that wasn’t threatening at all. “I’m plenty tough! Sure, we aren’t Burnish anymore, but I can handle a sauna!”

“Guys, it’s just a sauna fight. Not a fistfight!” Galo laughed. “I already have an inferno in my heart, so this’ll just match the temperature of that!”

Lio poured water on the hot rocks, causing a burst of steam. “Galo, if anyone had a fire inside them, it would be us when we were still Burnish.”

“Boss, I think he means figuratively…” Meis interjected.

“Still, whatever he means, I’m gonna be the one to win this.” Lio smirked, crossing his arms and leaning back onto the wall of the sauna. He was clearly about to manspread, but realized that wouldn’t be the best decision in a towel.

“Sorry, Boss, but I gotta reject that!” Gueira grinned.

Meis leaned back. “So, are we just going to talk about who’s gonna win this for the entire thing?? I sort of want to talk about something else.”

“Hm… then what do you suggest we talk about, Meis?” Galo tilted his head.

“How should I know?”

“You were the one to suggest it, is all.”

Lio uncrossed his arms. “How about I start it. You two are dating, right?”

“Wh-- Boss!! How did you know!!” Gueira turned beet-red, even more than the sauna was making him.

“Yeah, Boss!! We never told you!!” Meis looked appalled.

“It was pretty obvious… I assumed it when you guys first met. You guys said you two knew each other since high school, right?”

Meis sputtered, “We only started dating a few weeks ago!!”

“Oh. I was wrong, then.” Lio had to hold back a laugh at how flabbergasted the two were.

Gueira huffed, “When did we tell you we knew each other since high school, anyways?”

“About three months ago.”

“Oh.”

“Oi, Gueira, Meis.” Galo spoke up. “I feel like I don’t really know you two as well as I should, mind if I ask how y’two turned Burnish? Only if it’s not too personal! I don’t wanna ask questions that are too personal.”

“Well… uh, it was seeing Gueira about to be caught by Freeze Force that made me turn Burnish.” Meis admitted. “I think Boss knows this, right?”

“Yeah, I didn’t want to tell Galo without you guys’ approval, though.”

Gueira looked around awkwardly, “Mine’s...personal. Sorry, Galo.”

Galo moved his hands up. “Hey, don’t worry about it! I get it. Lio still hasn’t opened up to me about his, and we’re dating. It’s all cool, Gueira.”

Gueira looked kind of out of it. “Hey, so, like, did we bring water in here with us?”

“Huh?” Lio looked at Gueira. “You feelin’ alright?”

“Yeah… Yeah, just kinda lightheaded…”

Meis looked concernedly at his boyfriend. “Gueira, there’s no shame in quitting first. Go get some water or something.”

“No, I’m okay!! I can handle the heat!!” Gueira looked fired-up once more.

“Gueira, it’s a matter of hydration, not of heat! Seriously, go ahead and call it quits. It’s not healthy to push yourself in a sauna.” Galo tried to convince Gueira to not be a dumbass.

“Tch…I’m not losin’!” Gueira looked ticked and determined.

Lio laughed, “Well, I’ll be the one to call an ambulance when you three eventually pass out!”

“Boss!!” Meis and Gueira shouted, with Galo shouting “Lio!!” at the same time.

Lio actually did have to call the ambulance for the three shortly after, with them being too dehydrated and passing out.

“You all went out within a minute of each other, too… Hard to say the ranking.” Lio spoke on the group call, since Meis, Galo, and Gueira were all in different emergency room rooms. “That wasn’t the best idea, though.”

“You think??” Galo whined, having to have fluids. “I mean, we should be out of here today, but still! VERY uncomfortable!”

Lio seemed unsettled being in a hospital, and Galo took his hand and squeezed it, giving him a reassuring grin. Gueira’s voice was heard from Lio’s phone, “I can’t believe Boss won…!! How’d you even do that?? How did we even all pass out in the same minute??”

Meis’ sigh was heard. “Of course Boss won, he’s gone through worse. Still, I can’t believe we were in there for so long…! Gueira, why did you even come up with that??”

“B-Because!! I found out the gym had a sauna!!”

Galo groaned, “Guys, c’mon, let’s just agree that it was a bad idea.”

“Agreed.” The three former Mad Burnish said simultaneously.

Lio laughed, “Maybe if we wanna have a heat resistance contest, we should choose a hot tub instead…”

“Or go to a volcano!!” Gueira proclaimed his absolutely wonderful idea that does not at all relate to any past traumas for them.

“Last time I was involved in a volcano, I almost died, Gueira!!” Lio snapped, but it was obvious he didn’t mean to be mean.

“Oh...sorry, Boss! Maybe a hot tub instead, yeah!”

“Pfft-- Ahaha!” Galo burst into laughter, and Meis began laughing once he heard his laugh.

“Wh-What’s so funny???” Gueira was so confused, especially when Lio joined in the laughter. “I thought I accidentally triggered you, Boss, with your PTSD and all!! I mean I’m glad you’re okay but seriously!!”

“Aha-- Gueira, I appreciate you being worried, don’t worry about it! It’s just funny.” Lio was grinning, and Galo was entranced in his genuine smile. Lio looked over at Galo, a bit confused. “Something up, Galo?”

Galo had a slight smile. “Oh, just… it’s so rare seein’ you smile, I just had to appreciate it, y’know?”

Lio looked confused, but then a slight blush came across his face. “Oh! Thanks.”

“Oi, if you two are gonna flirt where we can here, Meis-- Meis and I-- no, actually, I don’t think I can do that…” Gueira was suddenly flustered at even starting to suggest the possibility he be romantic with Meis in the presence of others.

“H-- Yeah, don’t worry about it, Gueira.” Meis was also obviously embarrassed.

Galo and Lio both laughed at the two’s antics. “You guys, don’t ever change.” Lio grinned.

“You never change either, Lio!” Galo grinned at him.

Lio smiled at Galo, and squeezed his hand. Galo looked at Lio’s lips for a moment, and looked at Lio’s eyes to ask for consent, and Lio went ahead and kissed Galo first.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! and thank u dreamtiel for being such a good friend!! this work is set in the same verse as her high school gueimeis fic, which you should definitely give a read!!!! you can find it at https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139385


End file.
